Just another day
by Maeva Malfoy Morgenstern
Summary: Una sorpresa inesperada al retorno de un fastidioso día de trabajo para la Orden del Fénix. Un niño indignado con la falta de galletas y un rubio platinado enfurruñado por haber perdido...unas cuantas partidas de ajedrez mágico. No soy buena en resúmenes, solo entra.
1. Chapter 1

| Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que reconozcas de la saga correspondiente a JK Rowling, por supuesto, no me pertenecen. El resto, sí.

Di no al plagio y sí a la originalidad.

* * *

** Just another day **

_Hugo B. Weasley & Sunrise D. Malfoy_

Draco gruñó. Era la tercera vez que perdía frente a aquel niño y la situación comenzaba a tornarse exasperante…al menos para él. Alzó una pálida mano removiendo el último peón libre y lo adelantó hacia el Rey blanco en lo que creía, resultaría una audaz jugada. En cambio, su contrincante escrutó el tablero con el ceño fruncido por algunos minutos antes de sonreír, dibujando esa mueca tan reconocible para el patriarca Malfoy que éste no pudo evitar rememorarla.

— Jaque mate — pronunció el crío con alegría mientras adelantaba su caballo, logrando que el adulto rodara los ojos hastiado. ¿En verdad un simple niño de cinco años lograba vencer por quinta oportunidad consecutiva a un adulto de cincuenta y dos? Enfurruñado, Draco recostó su elegante postura contra el respaldo de la silla y cruzó ambos brazos, en evidencia a un orgullo profanamente herido, al mismo tiempo que el pestillo de la puerta cedía con un ligero 'click' y la puerta permitía una gradual visión de la menor de la estirpe Malfoy Greengrass. De extensa melena rubia, ésta caía por la espalda cual ondulante cascada de oro encuadrando a la perfección un hermoso semblante de finos rasgos similares a los suyos. Los centelleantes ojos de un verde esmeralda enigmático se fijaron en él, provocándole cierto refulgir en su interior producto del vivo recuerdo de su esposa reflejado en la joven heredera. El adulto volvió a sonreír cuando la joven Sunrise lo abrazó pero echó a reír cuando el pequeño se abalanzó sobre ella, derribándola por poco — ¡Mamá!

— Hola, mi cielo — saludó animadamente la joven rubia, reclinándose para besarle las mejillas — ¿Cómo va la partida?

— Gané…otra vez — exclamó el niño, orgulloso, lo cual consiguió extirpar una divertida carcajada por parte de Sunrise.

— Solo fue suerte… — replicó Draco, aun con los brazos cruzados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Su hija, en cambio, le dirigió una severa mirada de advertencia antes de dirigirse nuevamente hacia el pequeño, blandiendo otra cálida sonrisa de esas que solo Sunrise podría regalar en la seguridad del ámbito familiar.

— ¿Cinco veces consecutivas? — continuó el niño, con una sonrisa burlona que exasperó a Draco.

— Ya, Drew — atajó la rubia, escondiendo una sonrisa ladeada tras el sedoso cabello. Depositó el voluminoso bolso sobre la pulcra superficie del sillón y dirigió sus elegantes pasos hacia la cocina — ¿Tienen hambre? — inquirió, una vez traspasada la puerta.

— ¡Sí, yo quiero galletas! — proclamó el pequeño Andrew, corriendo en dirección a la mesa de la sala para tomar posesión del frasco de galletas que su madre solía prepararle cada tarde tras el cumplimiento de su turno en los Tribunales Mágicos. El adulto sabía que Andrew siempre había anhelado asistir a esas sesiones del Wizengamot: saberse con las tareas que su madre realizaba en aquél extraño lugar del Ministerio…presenciar cómo encerraba en Azkaban a las personas que hacían cosas malas a los demás. Pero ambos padres eran muy estrictos en ese sentido 'no es lugar para niños' solían decirle. Andrew no lo comprendía, aún así insistía hasta que uno de los dos lo regañaba…quitarle el postre, ese era su castigo preferido. Frunció el ceño: en parte, por desentenderse de las lógicas razones por las cuales le era imposible asistir al Ministerio de Magia y por otra, al no divisar su jarrón de galletas donde se suponía, debía encontrarse — ¿Y mis galletas…? — inquirió, irguiendo la cabeza con toda la indignación que un crío de cinco años podía reunir.

— Sobre la repisa, cielo — respondió una atareada Sunrise quien se reclinó para extraer la bandeja del horno donde colocaría las nuevas masa de galletas sobre una amplia fuente y la pintaba con pequeñas barras de manteca, para evitar que éstas se pegaran a la pulcra superficie. Andrew, desde la sala, negó fervientemente la cabeza.

— No hay. Papá se las comió…otra vez — replicó el crío, frunciendo ligeramente la nariz con desagrado, gesto que Draco se vio obligado a admitir, éste correspondía a su hija. Sonrió de medio lado, entretenido, mientras tomaba asiento frente a su nieto y extendía una mano en dirección al periódico, dispuesto sobre la punta de la mesa.

— Déjalo, cariño. Seguramente tenía hambre — replicó la joven rubia, soltando una divertida carcajada la cual pudo oírse incluso desde las cocinas de la residencia en donde se encontraban. Diferente a la acostumbrada arquitectura de Malfoy Hall, éste resultaba un departamento de natural iluminación y reducidas habitaciones, características que conducían a un hogar acogedor según el Malfoy Black; estratégicamente ubicado, pocas manzanas los separaban del centro de Londres y aún menos, del parque de juegos de mayor cercanía…destino habitual de un niño tan hipéractivo como resultó ser Andrew Weasley. Era obvia la respuesta a un consciente enigma sobre quién solía encargarse del pequeño durante la ausencia de sendos padres: Draco podía atestiguarlo. Aquélla mañana, Astoria se había trasladado en dirección a Francia para cuidar del joven Nathaniel —unigénito Malfoy Weasley— mientras que el patriarca familiar tuvo que quedarse en Londres, a vigilar de cerca al niño más inquieto que conoció en toda su existencia. No cabía lugar a dudas, sus grisáceos ojos debían mantenerse sobre el niño en todo momento: Andrew necesitaba unos pocos segundos para escabullirse y el platinado lo sabía muy bien. Ladeó la cabeza e indicó su atención nuevamente al periódico.

— ¡Pero son mías! — objetó Andrew, frunciendo la menuda nariz mientras se cruzaba de brazos a la altura del pecho. Sunrise, en respuesta, irguió su elegante postura y esbozó una sosiega sonrisa.

— Pronto haremos más ¿Quieres ayudarme? — inquirió la rubia y Draco apenas pudo percibir la respuesta del castaño; cual atisbo de sombra, Andrew había atravesado la sala en dirección a las cocinas para auxiliar a su madre con las galletas. Colocándose los guantes que ella le pasaba, se trepó al banquillo al lado de la repisa y atrajo hacia sí el bol con el chocolate que iría por encima de la masa — Muy bien, cuando te pase la bandeja colócale un poco del chocolate antes de…

— ¡Tía Sunny! — Aclamó la voz de un segundo niño, que corría atravesando la sala en dirección al sorprendido platinado quien sonrió complacido — ¡Hemos llegado!

— ¡Nate! — exclamaría la rubia, arrojándose contra el rubio de siete años, manchándolo un poco con la masa de las galletas lo cual provocó algunas carcajadas en el niño. No obstante, eso apenas si fue comparación al saludo entre primos: más que primos parecían hermanos…y no era para menos. Draco sabía que se habían criado juntos: Nathaniel como el ejemplo a seguir de Andrew…Andrew como el dolor de cabeza de Nathaniel. El legado Weasley para las bromas pesadas; la herencia Malfoy para la estadía en familia. ¿Qué otra cosa podía aguardar? — ¿Cómo estás, cielo?

— Hey, también yo estoy aquí — protestó una voz familiar, desde el rebajo de la puerta. Sunrise sonrió y el patriarca Malfoy aprovechó la situación para estrujar al unigénito Malfoy en un rápido abrazo — por si no lo habían notado.

— Scorpius, no seas egoísta — le regañó una radiante Dominique, erguida detrás de su esposo, mientras le propiciaba un golpe en el hombro antes de traspasar la puerta — Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy. Sunrise

— Buenas tardes, Dominique — saludaron ambos rubios al unísono. Quizás el respeto de la ex Ravenclaw hacia el adulto se debía al parentesco con su esposo, más la cordialidad entre sendas mujeres era producto de una obligada convivencia. El carácter gélido de Sunrise colisionaba con la templanza de Dominique dejando un rastro de evidentes hostilidades suavizadas por los años. Aun así, ninguna de las dos lo dejaba entrever.

— Déjame ser — replicó el primogénito ingresando en la sala, para saludar primeramente a su padre y luego a una rubia de veintiséis años que se negaba a dejarles pase libre a dos niños a las cocinas, donde todavía el chocolate reposaba sobre las galletas recién horneadas — ¿Hugo aún no ha llegado?

— No…y ande uno a saber qué misión les habrán dado en esta oportunidad — respondió ella con una mueca de preocupación en su semblante, evidencia de un miedo mayor oculto dentro de sí. Ladeó los labios para extirparlo de su mente, auxiliado por una tranquilizadora mano sobre el hombre gesto que ella agradeció.

— Tranquila, ya vendrá — añadió Scorpius con mesura, indistinto de cómo comportarse en tal situación. Ambos eran conscientes de la falta de empatía del rubio y Sunrise estaba acostumbrada a ello; no obstante, deslizó una sonrisa por la comisura de los labios en respuesta.

— Eso espero… — refutó más poco perduró su aparente tranquilidad — ¿Sabes? Últimamente han atrapado a muchos Mortífagos que…

— Sunrise… — atajó Scorpius rápidamente — estará bien.

Su hermana forjó un gesto contrariado pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza, dirigiendo nuevamente sus pasos en dirección a las cocinas en donde halló a dos niños cubiertos con chocolate, subidos al banquillo que Andrew solía utilizar de sostén para alcanzar la mesada. Les dedicó una entretenida mirada mientras ambos disparaban hacia la sala otra vez, sin disponerse a un regaño de su parte y echó a reír, carcajada ahogada por los gritos de sorpresa de Draco cuando estos se abalanzaron sobre él de improviso.

— ¡Nathaniel, arruinarás el traje al abuelo Draco!

— Déjalos, Nique. ¡Son niños! — la aludida fulminó a su esposo con la mirada

— ¿Cuánto a que tú hacías lo mismo de niño…?

— De hecho… — respondería tranquilamente Scorpius, balanceándose en las patas traseras de la silla — pero no con chocolate sino con el lodo de los jardines. Al menos, éste adquirirá un apetecible carácter…

Dominique no pudo evitar la carcajada que escapó de sus finos labios.

— Eras terriblemente inquieto — acotó Draco mientras acomodaba a Nathaniel sobre su pierna derecha y a Andrew, acogiéndolo contra su pecho — igual que Sunrise. Pero aún no comprendo tu gusto por los juegos que implicaban ensuciarse.

— Mamá perdía los estribos cada vez que lo hacía — explicó el primogénito sin inmutarse ante la curiosa mirada de su padre — y eso era divertido.

— ¿Y no has pensado nunca que ella te castigaría por ello…? — inquirió Dominique, deslizando su rubio cabello de regreso a la espalda.

— Nunca lo hacía. Él era el «bebé de mamá»…de hecho, todavía lo es — interrumpió Sunrise, colocando la bandeja saturada de galletas revestidas con chocolate sobre la mesa con motivos de la merienda familiar — a pesar de sus veintiocho años.

— Tú lo dices porque estás celosa — replicó Scorpius antes de abalanzarse sobre la bandeja y extraer unas cuantas galletas las cuales no demoraron demasiado en pasar a su estómago. Pero no fue eso lo que llamó la atención de la joven rubia, sino el apagado sonido de pisadas en el pasillo adyacente a la residencia. Volteó de lleno, encontrándose con una puerta aun cerrada y descuidando los pedidos de bebidas por parte de Andrew. Podía sentir cómo la angustia presionaba fervientemente contra el nudo en el estómago, formado desde hacía varios días cuando Hugo le había anunciado que aquélla misión podría prolongarse un poco más que las anteriores. ¿Se encontraría bien? Si era capaz de escuchar sus pasos, cabía una alta probabilidad de que así fuera. Pero ¿y si esto ocurría después de una visita a San Mungo?

Suspiró con pesadez armándose de valor para avanzar por el estrecho pasillo hasta el corredor principal donde se adelantó al ruidito de la cerradura y empujó la puerta hacia sí; el cálido murmullo proveniente de la sala se apagó, dejándola sola en la inmensidad del desazón provocado por haber divisado una vez más esos odiosos cortes en el rostro y los brazos. Blandiendo un gesto de hastío, se recostó contra la pared mientras el castaño bufaba e intentaba pasar a la residencia con ademán cansino. Otra vez, Hugo regresaba herido.

— ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? — Sunrise escuchó su propia voz atravesar cual afilados cuchillos la sala de estar pero no fue consciente de haber pronunciado esas palabras sino hasta que el aludido volteó a verla, sin comprender — ¿Un cruciatus, un sectumsempra…?

— Sunny… — comenzó Hugo más fue interrumpido por el alegre grito del pequeño Andrew, antagónico con la inestable mirada verde esmeralda de su esposa. El niño se colgó del cuello haciéndolo inclinarse un poco en respuesta y sonrió de manera forzada, saludando con verídico cariño al crío: si algo podía asegurar la rubia, era el parecido entre padre e hijo. Ambos poseían un cabello castaño que a ella le encantaba despeinar, aún más de lo que solía estar; cuerpo delgado y esbelto, algo que le sorprendía casi tanto como le provocaba risa a sabiendas de la cantidad que habitualmente consumían de comida. No obstante, los ojos del pequeño eran de idéntico tinte al suyo: de un cálido verde esmeralda. Dibujó una moderada sonrisa cuando Hugo alzó al niño, dándole vueltas en al aire…al menos, supuso, las heridas no serían demasiado graves. Eso logró calmarla…un poco.

— ¡Papá, ven! Antes de que Nate se acabe las galletas que guardé para ti — añadió Andrew, aún aferrado al cuello de Hugo mientras éste sonreía forzadamente.

— Iré en unos minutos, campeón — respondió el castaño mayor, depositando al crío nuevamente en el suelo, permitiéndole regresar con el resto de la familia.

— Está bien… — aceptó Andrew, recuperando sus pasos hacia la sala en donde Nathaniel regañaba a Scorpius por haberle robado su gaseosa.

— Sunny…no ha sido nada grave — agregó el adulto, una vez que el niño se hubiera perdido de vista y resultaba improbable que los escuchara — solo fue un encantamiento que se desvió…

— ¿Y qué será la próxima vez, Hugo? — replicó una histérica rubia, perdiendo los estribos.

— ¡Por favor, Sunrise! — Objetó el castaño, intentando no perturbarse — Ése es mi trabajo…también en el tuyo corres riesgos, si lo recuerdas…

— ¡No tanto como tú! — Gritó una exasperada rubia, llamando la atención de la familia aunque poca atención resguardó — ¿Cuánto peligro podrías correr en un Tribunal, si los presos están amarrados y el lugar está rodeado de Dementores?

— Mucho — replicó el castaño, cruzándose de brazos, comenzando a perder la paciencia — ¿Qué ocurriría si los Patronus se desvanecen y los Dementores…?

— Para ello están los Aurores — se obligó a responder Sunrise, frunciendo ligeramente la nariz con desgana — y no es algo que usualme…

— ¡Ése es el punto! — Replicó Hugo rondando los ojos — Es nuestro labor proteger a los magos y brujas…no importa cuál fuera el peligro.

— ¿Y en verdad debes ser tú quién se arriesgue…? — añadió una molesta rubia de centelleantes orbes verdes, las cuales refulgían con hastío. No le agradaba la idea de admitirse equivocada y aquélla tampoco sería la excepción — ¿Por qué no puede ser otra persona?

— No…puedo, Sunny — respondió Hugo dejando escapar un lánguido suspiro — las misiones las asignan nuestros superiores. No somos capaces de…

— Tendrás que hacerlo…porque debo hablarte — atajó ella alzando sus esmeraldas orbes hasta cruzarlos con la cálida mirada de un confundido castaño quien se vería arrastrado por la sala hasta la habitación principal, conducido en mitad de un terrífico silencio.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

— Estoy embarazada — interrumpió Sunrise, recostándose contra la puerta de la alcoba matrimonial con aparente tranquilidad, si bien en su pálido semblante se dibujó gradualmente el nerviosismo que la acogía. Hugo alzó la mirada, atónito, y tuvo que sostenerse del escritorio para evitar caer de espaldas al suelo.

— ¿Qué? — apenas alcanzó a pronunciar el castaño antes de percibir cómo las cristalinas lágrimas recorrían sutilmente el delicado semblante de la joven Malfoy. No pensó: pocos segundos faltaron para que envuelva la esbelta figura en un firme abrazo y aún menos, para recostar la cabeza contra su hombro. Apenas notó cuando los sollozos acobijaron su garganta e incluso poco importó lo quebradiza de su voz ante las consiguientes palabras — ¿Cuándo?

— La semana pasada — respondió ella más calma; Hugo incluso pudo percibir cierto atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios — iba a comunicarlo en la noche, durante la cena familiar.

— ¡Por Merlín, Sunny! ¿Por qué no lo comentaste antes…?

— Pretendía ser una sorpresa…yo… — hizo una mueca — lo siento.

— No importa…te amo — susurró Hugo a su oído, lo cual provocó cierto escalofrío en su esposa. Gesto que lo hizo sonreír — No volveré al Ministerio — Sunny le observó — por algunos meses

La rubia rodó los ojos.

— Bueno...al menos es algo — echó a reír, incluso con las lágrimas aun dispersas por sus rosáceas mejillas — ¿Tienes hambre…?

— ¿Tú dices que me habrán dejado algo…? — Sunrise soltó una carcajada.

— Lo dudo.

Hugo río pero Sunrise apenas si le dio tiempo a responder: de un presuroso beso acalló las palabras del castaño en réplica antes de escabullirse a las cocinas para buscar el bocadillo que había preparado especialmente para él esa mañana; no importaba lo que ocurría: lo amaba y eso no cambiaría.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los lugares o personajes que reconozcas, NO me pertenecen.

— ¡A cenar!

La voz de Sunrise Malfoy se filtró en una amplia sala recientemente iluminada con lámparas de techo, debido a la penetrante oscuridad de un gradual crepúsculo proveniente del exterior, interrumpiendo el juego electrónico que se exhibía en el televisor _muggle_. Tal y como lo aguardó, la única respuesta fue el silencio por parte de ambos: reacción que impulsó una ahogada carcajada apenas acallada en su garganta. — ¡Ahora! — Añadió, segundos más tarde, avanzando a elegantes pasos hacia las cocinas para recoger las bandejas saturadas de carne dispuestas sobre la mesada — Y no olviden lavarse las manos, antes de sentarse.

Descendió los escalones que precedían la habitación dirigiendo sus aristócratas andares hasta la mesa, donde asió las bandejas con carne cocida antes de recuperar el paso hasta la sala, hallándose con dos castaños ya cómodamente sentados en la mesa. Sonrió con tangible jactancia al reposar la cena sobre la pulcra superficie de la mesa y observar cómo ambos se abalanzaban encima de ésta. Sabía que no lo hacían a propósito, ella conocía de primera mano el hambre voraz de la estirpe Weasley pues reiteradas veces había preparado postres helados —o incluso cenas completas— para las reuniones familiares en la Madriguera conjunto a Hugo y Andrew. Aquello la tenía sin el menor cuidado. Como la abuela Narcissa le inculcó desde la infancia: _la prioridad de una dama es su familia_. Y Sunrise Malfoy, cual digna dama de alta sociedad, se desviviría por ambos, cumpliéndoles todos los caprichos que estuvieran —o no— a su alcance.

Así incluyan jugar Quiddicht.

Con veintiséis años y una próspera carrera en Leyes Mágicas como miembro de un Tribunal de segundo rango —es decir, solo un paso por debajo del honorable Wizengamot y uno por encima del Tribunal menor (*) — aún desentendía la pasión que su familia demostraba a por el deporte mágico. Le resultaba luctuoso ver a catorce jugadores pelearse por tres pelotas y aún más riesgoso, si éstas incluían una bola capaz de quebrarte el cráneo. Pero allí se encontraba ella esa misma tarde en Ottery St. Cachpole: sentada en las raíces de un hermoso sauce, aplaudiendo con esmero cada vez que el pequeño Andrew tomaba la Quaffle entre sus manos para luego pasar cual exhalación hacia el improvisado arco, donde el primogénito de James y Rosebud Potter aguardaba por el tiro. Festejar los tantos hechos por el castaño como si fuera un EXTASIS aprobado y gritar cual banshee enojada cuando alguno de los participantes se atrevía a lanzarle una Bludger a Andrew. ¿Quién podría culpar a una madre por cuidar de su hijo?

— ¿Está rico?

Inquirió la rubia, tomando asiento al lado del crío mientras le observaba comer. Deslizó su cabello con delicadeza a pesar de encontrarlo húmedo al tacto, sonriendo al percibirle así pues eso significaba que fue Hugo quien ganó la épica batalla por la higienización al regreso de la Madriguera. No obstante, por el rabillo del ojo advirtió que el adulto también se hallaba mojado y echó a reír, gesto entendido a modo de respuesta por el entusiasmo del niño ante la ulterior pregunta. En verdad, Sunny no siempre lograba distinguir cuál de los dos castaños era el infante: les había oído pugnar en la ducha pero rehusó de interrumpirlos al ver cómo se divertían. Andrew arrojaba chorros de agua provenientes de la lluvia en la tina mientras Hugo intentaba protegerse y no tropezar con la alfombra. Una vez logrado el equilibrio, éste se dedicó a responder el ataque transformando la habitación en un auténtico caos que luego ella limpiaría con un sencillo encantamiento. Y era esa espontaneidad una de las cualidades que más le gustaban del Weasley Granger…aún si sus padres estaban en desacuerdo por considerarle «muy inmaduro».

— Luego de cenar podré ir a jugar… ¿no? — preguntó Andrew interrumpiendo su bocado. Sunrise le observó de manera severa pero sonrió de medio lado al verlo hacer un puchero. Estaba claro que no podría luchar contra ello.

— Será mañana, cielo. Por hoy ya has tenido suficiente ¿no lo crees? — insistió la rubia, sirviéndole un poco de ensalada conjunto al nuevo corte de carne.

— ¡No! — insistió el niño abandonando los cubiertos sobre el plato más desistió al ver la expresión que su madre le regalaba. Hugo soltó una carcajada finalmente ahogada en el jugo de calabaza — Pero…mañana iremos al parque. ¿Cierto?

— Por supuesto — concedería la rubia, pinchando un nuevo trozo de carne para perseguir a Andrew con él y colocárselo en la boca — Mañana retornaré temprano del Tribunal de manera que yo podré llevarte…

— ¡Sí…ay mamá, no quiero más! — se quejó el pequeño, apartándose de su persistente progenitora quien perseveraba en el intento de colocarle la comida en la boca. Finalmente, la rubia se rindió y él, sonrió — Comí mucho. Tengo sueño… — añadió, fregando sus ojos verdes con somnolencia.

— Entonces ve a colocarte el pijama — indicó Sunrise mientras se erguía elegantemente de la silla y enarbolaba su varita, escondida tras la manga derecha de la rosada blusa, agitándola de un airoso movimiento para conseguir que los platos sucios levitaran hacia la cocina en una ordenada fila. Al girar sobre sus talones, descubrió al adulto bostezando y enarcó una ceja con determinación. Hugo pareció entender el mensaje porque se levantó de la silla y se estiró — ¡Lávate los dientes, también!

— Ya lo hice — respondió Andrew desde la habitación que le correspondía. Advirtiendo el modo en el cual éste saltaba a su cama para luego taparse con las sábanas en gesto obediente, abandonó las tareas domésticas y se trasladó hacia allí tomando el volumen de _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo _de la repisa ignorando la gran cantidad de fotografías allí exhibidas. Empujó la puerta, descubriendo en realidad a sendos castaños recostados sobre el cubrecama. Ladeó la cabeza, entretenida, antes de tomar asiento en los pies de la misma y abrir el libro en el último cuento: _La fábula de los tres hermanos. _Aquél cuento era el favorito de Sunrise más no por la creencia en las Reliquias de la Muerte, sino por el modo en el cual esos tres hermanos habían burlado astutamente a un enemigo tan poderoso como la muerte. Le agradaba la idea. Quedaba establecido no solo la flexibilidad de un destino, para muchos inexorable, sino también que existía una posibilidad de escoger —voluntaria o fehacientemente— el momento propicio de abandonar este mundo. Así fuera ínfima. ¿Y quién renunciaría a aferrarse de esa idea si había presenciado con solo cinco años el deceso de un pariente cercano?

Se aclaró la garganta mientras tomaba acomodaba su postura y comenzar con la lectura.

— Había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban al atardecer por un camino solitario y sinuoso. Con el tiempo, los hermanos alcanzaron un río demasiado profundo para vadearlo y demasiado peligroso para cruzarlo a nado. Sin embargo, estos hermanos habían aprendido las artes mágicas, y con el sencillo ondear de sus varitas hicieron aparecer un puente sobre el agua traicionera. Iban ya por la mitad del puente cuando encontraron el paso bloqueado por una figura encapuchada…

Andrew ahogó un grito y eso bastó para que la rubia alzara rápidamente la mirada.

— ¿Un dementor? — inquirió el niño, con tangible temor en su voz. Ahora le tocaba a ella no reírse.

— No, cariño. No era un dementor… — respondió Sunrise con tono conciliador mientras se erguía de su posición en los pies de la cama y avanzaba hasta el niño, para posar una cálida mano sobre su mejilla.

— ¿Por qué en los tribunales se disponía de ellos? — preguntó ahora, reposando la cabeza sobre la mano de Sunny; gesto que ella encontró especialmente tierno.

— Los utilizaban como un auxilio a los Aurores, para evitar que los presos concretaran algún plan de escape — sonrió con precaución para luego añadir — pero, obviamente, no es un método aplicable en su más mínimo detalle. Era un método cruel y el Ministerio dio cuenta de aquello al quitarlos de las sesiones.

— ¿Y ahora los presos no tienen mayores probabilidades de escabullirse?

Sunrise echó a reír. La tangible curiosidad del niño jamás había sido objeto de críticas por su parte, sino de admiración. Ella se veía a sí misma reflejada en Andrew…pero distinguía aún más a Hugo y eso la llenaba de un indescriptible orgullo.

— En absoluto, cielo. Pues existen Aurores como tu padre que protegen al mundo mágico con verídico valor y determinación — respondió la rubia ostentando una divertida carcajada al ver que el adulto se sonrojaba; sin poder evitarlo, posaría una caricia contra la piel de su mejilla, sonriendo ligeramente segundos más tarde.

— ¿Y cómo se conocieron? — preguntaría el crío, alzándose sobre su codo para acariciar el vientre crecido de su madre, sin disponerse a quedar excluido de las caricias que ella regalaba. ¿Celoso? Igual que el padre.

— En las reuniones anuales festejadas para celebrar la recuperación de la paz tras la última batalla — respondió Hugo, acomodándose mejor entre las sábanas de su hijo — Tus abuelos Draco y Astoria solían asistir a ellas, si bien nunca se quedaban mucho tiempo, trayendo consigo al tío Scorp y a tu madre.

— ¿Al tío Scorp?

— ¿Increíble, no? — Bromeó Sunny, divertida — Asistía, efectivamente. Pero siempre tuve la sospecha de que solo se debía al pastel que tu abuela hacía para esas festividades.

Andrew se echó a reír.

— Eso sí se atribuye mejor al tío. ¿Y en Hogwarts?

— Tus tíos Louis, Lucy, Lily e incluso tu padre eran demasiado inquietos y solía caer sobre mis hombros los castigos adjudicados a sus bromas — respondió la rubia sonriendo con cierta malicia — Todavía recuerdo el quinto curso: había descubierto a tu padre organizándole una broma pesada al anciano celador pero demoré en detenerlo por la curiosidad de saber hasta dónde llegaría — negó la cabeza, divertida — Finalmente, acabó auxiliando al profesor Longbottom con las plantas carnívoras del Invernadero 4.

— ¡No te burles! ¿Sabes cuántas veces intentaron morderme? — replicó Hugo con fingida indignación mientras su hijo reía a carcajadas. Sunrise negó con la cabeza.

— No tenían demasiado qué comer, cielo — se burló, sacándole la lengua con infantil gesto.

— Pero así y todo, tú también te reíste de Filch al verlo correr por los pasillos — objetó su esposo, riéndose.

— Siempre me he reído de Filch corriendo por los pasillos, amor — ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Y…cuál es el mejor recuerdo que tienes de Hogwarts? — interrumpió Andrew, dejando escapar un bostezo por error, que su madre no pasó por alto.

— El Baile de Máscaras — respondieron al unísono ambos adultos — El Baile de Graduación de la generación 2026 — continuó Hugo — fue una mascarada donde asistimos con tu madre al final del curso, tras la cena familiar. Ésa noche le pedí matrimonio, luego de bailar con ella aún sin saber la identidad de la elegante joven que danzaba conmigo, a pesar de hallarme enamorado de ésta. Me decidí a hacerlo pues no soporté la idea de que alguien se me adelantara…e incluso hoy, sospecho que mi fingido valor se debió, también, a James y Fred por echarle algo a mi bebida durante la cena.

— ¿Cómo fue eso?

— Oh, un terrible caos — añadió Sunrise, ligeramente sonrojada al rememorar ese capítulo en su vida ¿Quién podría culparle? — el primero en oponerse fue tu abuelo Draco, seguido de un histérico Ronald Weasley. Pero, finalmente, logramos convencerlos al hacerles comprender que amaba a tu padre y que lo había escogido a él como mi futuro esposo…

— ¿Y lo hicieron? — preguntó un escéptico crío, enarcando una ceja.

— Tuvieron que hacerlo, al ver que no doblegábamos voluntades — Hugo volvió a acomodar mejor su postura y así mantenerse despierto pues el cansancio comenzaba a tomarlo por rehén a él también — Por supuesto, quienes estaban más emocionadas eran tu abuela Hermione y la tía Rose. Tuve que escabullirme al patio del colegio para evitar que continuaran abrazándome mientras lloraban a lágrima tendida.

— ¿Y el abuelo Draco?

— Se limitó a fulminarme con la mirada por haber escogido a tu padre — se encogió de hombros, con aparente resignación. Pues ¿Cómo olvidar esa noche y las terribles palabras que le dirigiera a su padre con motivos de su matrimonio? Sunrise era consciente del hecho que él la había perdonado hacía muchas lunas atrás pero la pena continuaba comprimiéndole el corazón al recordar la crueldad con la cual había hablado «_¿Eso es todo, padre? ¿Lo rechazas por ser un mestizo, es ese tu mejor argumento? Es increíble tu obstinación al sostener una ideología que acabó hundiendo a la familia hace veintiséis años. Admite que todo este barullo se debe a la rivalidad entre apellidos…y no a las tradiciones que me has inculcado desde niña. ¿Sabes? El hecho de que tú y el señor Weasley sean incapaces de hacer a un lado sus diferentes no implica un apoyo por parte de los hijos. No tienes argumentos válidos para oponerte en verdad a la relación. » _Estaba furiosa. Y se notó. Incluso Scorpius acalló sus palabras al percibir el tangible ambiente hostil entre ambas familias, tras las palabras de la joven Malfoy. Ésa misma noche, no le alcanzarían las lágrimas para arrepentirse.

Pero Draco siempre había sido un pilar para ella y la acogió entre sus brazos, pidiéndole perdón en un silencioso gesto a pesar de que ninguna palabra cruzaran ambos rubios durante una hora, al menos. Sin embargo y hasta el día de la fecha, el patriarca familiar se reservaría las opiniones sobre el esposo de su hija menor.

— ¿Dónde fue la boda? — preguntó otra vez el pequeño, extirpando a su madre de los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente.

— En Nuremberg; ciudad donde tu madre habría residido por los restantes tres años debido a la carrera de Leyes Mágicas, si yo no le hubiera pedido matrimonio ésa noche; no quise que se perdiera la oportunidad de conocer el país de manera que organicé allí la celebración de la boda y luego, la luna de miel — Hugo dibujó una sonrisa y clavó la mirada en el cuello de su esposa — obsequiándole ese collar, al momento de decir los votos.

» Era de Cedrella Black, según palabra del abuelo Arthur. Obsequiado por Séptimus Weasley cuando contrajeron matrimonio…a pesar de las múltiples críticas que obtuvieron a cambio — el gesto se le desdibujó ligeramente en una mueca melancólica y la Sunny se apresuró a tomarle de la mano, cual muestra de apoyo. Sabía, de sobra, que a Hugo aún le dolía el deceso de su abuelo a pesar de los años transcurridos; ese collar había sido uno de los últimos obsequios del anciano hombre y a veces sentía no merecerlo. «_Era una reliquia del señor Weasley_» solía decirse «_un recuerdo de Cedrella Black, su madre_» pero también resultó un obsequio y no estaba dispuesta a devolverlo. Recordaba el motivo por el cual tuvo lugar el regalo…también el ceño fruncido del anciano pelirrojo la primera vez que Hugo la llevara a la Madriguera. «¡De todas las chicas sangre pura…! ¿Por qué escoger a la nieta de _ese_ —por Lucius Malfoy— hombre?» A veces se sorprendía a sí misma intentando recordar cómo había conseguido ganarse la confianza de los patriarcas Weasley. Pero ¿desmerecía a sus memorias si no llevaba el collar consigo todos los días? Claramente, la respuesta era afirmativa. Inconscientemente, posó una mano sobre la fría piedra de zafiro tallada que ostentaba el collar, reconfortándose con él. De un bonito acabado, la cadena era de fina plata con simples dibujos sobre los angostos grilletes lo cual le otorgaba cierto aire aristócrata. Digna joya de toda Black. Sonrió ante aquél pensamiento.

— ¿Así como ustedes? — preguntó, un ahora somnoliento Andrew, imitando a su padre mientras se acomodaba mejor entre las sábanas y se abrigaba con las mantas para evitar el frío que comenzaba a colarse por las ventanas. Sunrise asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta, mientras soltaba la mano del castaño y caminaba a elegantes pasos hacia los ventanales correspondientes a la alcoba del pequeño. Afuera, la noche había caído cubriendo el panorama de una estruendosa Londres con oscuridad y sosiego; titilantes, pudo advertir algunas estrellas escabulléndose del ascendente humo de algunas chimeneas muggles, dispersas por aquí y allá. Sonrió: ella siempre escuchaba a su padre decir que escogió el segundo nombre de la más joven Malfoy por ellas. Siempre brillantes, siempre presentes…siempre hermosas.

— Exactamente, cariño — pronunció la rubia mientras deshacía sus pasos, retornando a la antigua posición hacia la derecha de la cama de Andrew. No pudo evitar sonreír con ternura en cuanto divisó a Hugo dormido y a un niño que pronto, seguiría sus pasos. Acobijó mejor a ambos, para evitar que se enfermaran antes de besar la frente del niño. — Abrázalo — animó la rubia, sosteniendo la sonrisa; mientras les observaba, el crío irguió con lentitud su postura para besar el crecido vientre de su madre, saludando así al pequeño que aún crecía en su interior.

— Mamá… — susurró un adormilado Andrew aferrado a su padre y posicionó su cabeza contra el pecho del adulto — ¿tú sabías que sí era papá con quien bailabas, no?

Se echó a reír divertida y tomó el picaporte de la puerta, tras ella.

— Por supuesto que lo sabía, cielo. Buenas noches.


End file.
